Conventionally, a portable (compact) game device is known. A portable game device has a liquid crystal display in the central of the device body, and a group of mechanistic operation switches on left and right side thereof, and executes a game progress by operating each operation switch. Recently, a portable game device, which has a pair of liquid crystal displays on upright and downright thereof and displays various information on the lower display.
In JP4243553, a portable game device, which has a pair of liquid crystal displays in the upper and lower of the device body and a mounted touch panel for detecting a press position in a lower display, is suggested. In the game device, a game image is drawn on the upper display, and it is possible to display desired number of operation switches and the like (button image) as images on the lower screen. The button images can be set individually by player according to the guide. The button images of the frame shape of the four types are prepared in advance on the lower screen. The player can select the button image of the shape desired by the player from among them, further position the button image to a desired position of the lower screen, and change the button image to a size desired by the player. Further, the player can voluntarily select a function which the button image has, that is, a processing content corresponding to the button from function list. By customizing desired number of the button images to be operated in the middle of the game as described above, it is possible to reflect habits of the player, right-handed or left-handed or the like in regard to operating immobilized mechanistic switch, which allows the player to perform a game operation more preferably.
Further, on the internet site of the applicant <http://www.capcom.co.jp/sf4/3DS/style.html>, a portable game device that a fighting game is drawn on the upper display is described. A game in which the lower display is divided into four equal parts and complicated techniques can be registered up to four in advance to the desired area of four areas is described in this game device. According to this game, in addition to the habits of the player or the difference between left-handed and right-handed, by registering preference and difficult techniques and the like such as requiring multiple operations, it is possible to use the registered techniques easily and quickly, consequently, which makes it possible to proceed with the game advantageously.